1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to a mounting apparatus for mounting a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a printed circuit board (PCB) of a computer system includes a battery holder fixed thereon for mounting a battery, such as a button cell battery to supply power for a basic input output system (BIOS) of the computer system after the computer system is shutdown. Therefore, the BIOS can keep time even though the computer system is shutdown.
Currently, battery holders maintain batteries fixedly to the PCB, either parallel or vertical, which limits options in the layout of the PCB.
What is desired, therefore, is an apparatus for mounting a battery which overcomes the above-mentioned shortcoming.